Don't Cry
by Luluv170
Summary: Menceritakan perjuangan Genos menyatakan cintanya pada Saitama dan kehidupan mereka setelah menikah. Bagaimanakah cara mereka menghadapi omongan orang yang selalu mencaci mereka sebagai cobaan dalam membina hubungan mereka? 'Karena pertemuan, kebersamaan, dan pernikahan kita adalah takdir, wahai belahan jiwaku.' Saitama x Genos, SaiGenos. Cover by: Florbe (DeviantArt)
Author: Madam Sansan

Pairing: Saitama x Genos

Disclaimer: OPM beserta isinya bukanlah milik Sansan. OPM punya Pak One & Pak Yusuke Murata. Saya cuma minjem doang, klo OPM punya ku, pasti Saitama aku jodohin ama Genos, awawawa~

Warning: Rada ngebosenin dan memuat konten humu *iyalah*,OOC dengan kadar tinggi, serta typo bertebaran, lebay. Human!Genos

Di sebuah kota bernama Z, tinggalah sepasang suami istri, atau bisa dibilang pasangan 'suami suami' di sebuah apartemen sederhana di kota itu. Ya, kalian tidak salah lihat, mereka adalah sepasang lelaki yang terikat oleh tali pernikahan. Mereka adalah Saitama dan Genos, dua sejoli yang saling mencintai. Walau hidup mereka pas-pasan, namun mereka tetap bahagia.

Saitama bekerja sebagai kuli angkut di sebuah proyek bangunan, mengingat kekuatannya yang diatas rata-rata agak disayangkan memang bila dia hanya menjadi kuli angkut saja. Sedangkan Genos, istrinya berprofesi sebagai 'ibu' rumah tangga dan sesekali bekerja di warteg bahari.

Kisah cinta mereka diawali saat mereka SMA, dimana Genos selalu men-stalk Saitama yang merupakan senpainya. Namun, lantaran tidak di-notice oleh sang senpai, akhirnya Genos yang gregetan pun memaksakan dirinya untuk 'maju' duluan.

-Flashback-

Genos membulatkan tekadnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada surat cinta yang telah dibuatnya susah payah selama semalaman. "Yosh!" Genos pun berjalan dengan langkah gemetaran ke arah Saitama yang kini berbaring di bawah pohon yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah

"S-Saitama-senpai!" panggil Genos sambil berlari kecil menghampiri senpainya. Saitama menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Genos.

"Hmm... kau siapa ya?" tanya Saitama sambil mengorek hidungnya dan menatap Genos dengan tatapan malas. Genos mengerang kecil. Ternyata Saitama benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya, tau saja tidak. Mungkin kalian berpikir berpikir kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menyukai orang seperti Saitama. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga cinta.

"Aku... Genos, anak kelas dua." ujar Genos sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Oh... iya iya, lalu ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Saitama.

"Uhmm... aku.. a-anu..." Genos terbata-bata. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena persiapannya pada malam yang lalu tidaklah berguna saat ini. Genos mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Saitama di depannya. "Huwaaa!" Jerit Genos kaget, kini wajahnya pasti serupa kepiting rebus.

"H-hey, wajahmu merah! Kau sakit?" tanya Saitama heran.

"I-iyaa, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hahahaha~!" Genos panik sambil ketawa-tawa maksa, pokoknya sekarang dia malu maksimal, titik. Tapi yang diajak bicara diam saja sambil menatap ke bawah. Tawa Genos berhenti lalu ia mengikuti arah pandang Saitama.

 _Deg!_

"HUAAAHH! MAAFFF!" Jerit Genos saat menyadari posisi tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Saitama.

"E-eh? Gapapa kok? Kamu kok aneh sih? Kamu sakit?"

"Haa? Apanya yang sakit? Aku sehat kok! Sehat banget malahan!" Genos gelagapan. Namun tak ada angin, tak ada badai, Saitama menempelkan keningnya ke kening Genos.

"Hmm... Ga panas kok,"

 **Crot!**

"Huahh..." Genos pun mimisan saking malunya dan ia pun pingsan. Untung saja Saitama menangkapnya dengan sigap. Tiba-tiba badan Genos kejang-kejang dan mulutnya keluar busa.

"WAAAHHH! Genos-san! Hei, kau baik-baik saja?!"

~ SaiGenos ~

Singkat cerita, Saitama langsung membawa Genos ke UKS. Saitama membaringkan Genos ke kasur UKS lalu beranjak untuk mengisi daftar kunjungan UKS. Setelah mengisi daftar itu, ia menduduki sebuah kursi di samping kasur yang ditempati Genos. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil surat yang tadi dibawa Genos sewaktu menemuinya. Ia menatap Genos sekilas lalu menatap surat itu.

'Untuk Saitama-senpai'

"Untuk ku?" gumam Saitama saat melihat namanya tertulis dengan indah di atas surat itu. Ia membuka surat itu perlahan lalu membaca isinya.

'Hai, Saitama-senpai!

Aku menuliskan surat ini untuk mengatakan sesuatu... yah, mungkin hal ini akan mengejutkan mu, atau kau bahkan akan menjauhiku. Tapi, aku sebenarnya telah memperhatikan mu sejak lama... Entah mengapa setiap aku melihatmu aku merasakan getaran di hatiku. Jadi... aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu...'

Kalimat terakhir surat itu membuat Saitama tercekat. Jadi kouhai-nya ini sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama toh? Dan yang lebih penting adalah fakta bahwa lelaki di depannya ini memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Astaga...

Saat Saitama sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan yang berasal dari Genos. Saitama ketar-ketir lalu menyembunyikan surat itu.

"Ugh..."

"Genos! Kau sadar juga akhirnya... hahaha." Tawa Saitama canggung. Ia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Senpai... maaf aku merepotkan mu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!" ucap Saitama sambil melambaikan tangannya. Genos terlihat meraba saku bajunya dan melirik ke segala arah.

"Loh, kok ga ada?" gumam Genos panik. Saitama yang menyadari kebingungan Genos pun mengeluarkan surat itu.

"Kau mencari ini?" ucap Saitama sambil menunjukan surat Genos. Genos terkejut setengah mati lalu menyambar surat itu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menyembunyikan surat itu diantara kedua tangannya.

"Kau... sudah membacanya?" Tanya Saitama yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Saitama. "Maafkan aku..." ucap Genos.

"Hm?" tanya Saitama sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah memiliki perasaan bodoh ini," ucap Genos sambil menatap nanar suratnya. "Aku tau, mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenciku, menghinaku, atau menjauhiku. Tapi..." Genos menggantung ucapannya.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

"Tolong izinkan aku tetap mencintaimu, walaupun aku akan merasakan perih karena menahan perasaan ini sendirian." ucap Genos sambil tersenyum getir. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan jatuh perlahan menyiratkan kepedihan dari pemiliknya. Saitama membatu melihat adegan di depannya. Hatinya perih melihat sosok di depannya menangis tersedu.

 ** _Grep_**

"Janganlah menangis," ucap Saitama sambil mendekap tubuh Genos erat. "Air matamu membuat hatiku perih, maka dari itu berhentilah menangis." ucap Saitama sambil menyeka air mata Genos. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih hatiku, mau kan?" tanya Saitama dengan senyum hangat yang membuat pipi Genos merona.

"Iya! Terima kasih..." Ucap Genos sambil tersenyum lebar. Mereka menyatukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan penuh cinta sebagai tanda kasih mereka. Ciuman murni tanpa nafsu diantara mereka dan pertanda resminya hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih...

\- End of Flashback -

Setelah SMA, Saitama melamar Genos dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Karena Genos tak lagi memiliki keluarga karena sebuah insiden kebakaran yang menimpa keluarganya ia pun hidup sebatang kara dan memutuskan tinggal bersama Saitama setelah menikah.

Pagi itu, Saitama sudah duluan berangkat ke tempat kerjanya di proyek pembangunan di pusat kota. Sementara Genos sedang berjalan di pasar untuk membeli kebutuhan pangan untuknya dan Saitama. Ia sedang berjalan ke sebuah toko yang menyediakan barang diskon. Ketika memilah sembako untuk dibeli, tiba-tiba dia mendengar bisikan ibu-ibu dari belakangnya yang sedang bergosip ria.

"Eh jeng, itu kan Genos, 'bini'nya Saitama."

"Ohh, Saitama yang Kuli Bangunan itu ya?" ujar salah satu ibu-ibu itu sambil menekan kata 'kuli bangunan'. Genos tersentak mendengar percakapan ibu-ibu itu.

"Udah lah jeng, ngapain sih ngomongin dia? Ga penting kali, lanjut aja yuk! Ntar orangnya denger lagi." ucap salah satu ibu-ibu itu. Mata Genos memanas mendengar kata-kata ibu-ibu tadi. Ia segera membayar belanjaannya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan pasar.

Ia berlari secepat yang Ia bisa. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan orang yang protes karena Ia tabrak. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah ke rumahnya.

~ SaiGenos ~

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya. Perlahan air mata yang tadi sudah mengering kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis di bawah guyuran shower. Biarlah kesedihannya larut bersama air itu. Hatinya terluka mengingat ucapan ibu-ibu itu. Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya Ia mendengar cacian dari orang-orang, namun Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sesabar apapun dia, pastilah Ia mempunyai batas kesabaran. Lagipula, Ia mencintai Saitama apa adanya, bukan hanya sekedar 'cinta' yang didasari oleh materi semata.

"Hiks... hiks..." Isakan lolos dari bibirnya. "HYAAAHHH!" Ia memukul dinding yang ada disampingnya, melampiaskan seluruh kekesalan yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Hosh...hosh..." Napasnya terengah dan pandangannya kabur oleh air mata. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil mendekap lututnya. Karena terkena terik matahari yang panas dan diguyur oleh air yang dingin, tubuhnya pun memanas dan kepalanya pusing.

"Haahh... h-haah.. dingin..." Napasnya tersengal.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuhnya ambruk menghantam lantai yang dingin. Matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup.

"Saitama..." Ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

~ SaiGenos ~

Hari pun mulai sore, langit kini dipenuhi oleh semburat jingga. Burung-burung berterbangan dan matahari mulai tenggelam. Saitama pulang ke apartemennya dan menemukan pintu apartemennya terbuka. Saitama buru-buru menghampiri kamar apartemennya dan buru-buru menutup pintu itu. Ia mengecek sekeliling rumahnya dan memastikan tidak ada barang yang hilang.

"Genos, aku pulang," ucap Saitama ketika Ia tiba di rumahnya.

Hening...

Saitama mengangkat satu alisnya. Aneh, biasanya akan tercium aroma makanan dari arah dapur bersamaan dengan Genos yang akan balik menyapanya. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah itu.

"Genos, dimana kau?"

Ia memanggil-manggil Genos sambil menelusuri rumahnya. Tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara shower yang menyala dari arah kamar mandi.

"Genos, kau di dalam?"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Genos? Jawablah!" Ia terus mengetuk pintu namun sama sekali tidak ada respon. "Genos? Hey, jawablah!" seru Saitama yang mulai panik. Akhirnya Saitama memutuskan untuk menonjok pintu yang tidak bersalah itu

 **BUG!**

Setelah pintu itu ia buka (hancurkan), Saitama mengarahkan pandangannya pada shower yang menyala dan menghujani sesuatu di bawahnya. Mata Saitama membelalak kaget saat melihat Genos, seseorang yang paling dilindunginya dengan segenap jiwa raganya tergolek tak sadarkan diri di bawah shower.

"GENOS!" Saitama segera menggendong tubuh rapuh Genos. Tak Ia pedulikan bajunya yang basah kuyup karena air shower yang masih berjatuhan karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah Genos. Ia mematikan shower itu lalu membaringkan tubuh Genos di atas kasur, mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang kering. Saitama memyelimuti tubuh Genos lalu mengecup kening Genos.

"Cepatlah sadar..."

~ SaiGenos ~

Saitama membuka kulkasnya lalu mencari bahan makanan yang bisa Ia masak dan diberikan untuk Genos. Ia menyalakan kompor lalu memasak sup untuk Genos. Ia meremas gagang sendok yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk sup ketika mengingat bahwa Ia tak bisa melindungi orang yang Ia sayang.

"Cih... kenapa jadi begini sih?" gumamnya gusar. Ia merasa sendok yang Ia pegang mulai bengkok dan Ia mengendurkan pegangannya pada sendok itu, tidak ingin merusak properti rumahnya, sayang uangnya. Ia menuang sup yang sudah jadi ke mangkok, lalu membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia melihat Genos yang perlahan membuka matanya.

"Genos, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah..." Ucap Saitama. "Ini aku membuatkan sup untukmu." Saitama menunjukan sup yang masih mengepulkan ke hadapan Genos. "Aku suapi ya?" Ucap Saitama sambil mengangkat sendok lalu mengarahkannya ke arah mulut Genos. Genos membuka mulutnya lalu menerima suapan dari Saitama.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Saitama. Genos tertunduk lalu meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis? Masakanku tak enak kah?" Tanya Saitama khawatir. Genos menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa.."

"Ha?"

"Hiks, Kenapa kau mau menikahiku? Aku hanyalah seorang penggemar yang bahkan tak kau ketahui eksistensinya sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku. B-bahkan aku yang membuatku menikahiku di usia yang masih muda, p-padahal kau masih memiliki potensi untuk mengembangkan bakat-bakatmu dan akhirnya kau terpaksa kerja jadi kuli bangunan. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang yang tak bisa melakukan banyak hal dan menyusahkanmu saja, hiks. Jadi-" Ucapan Genos terhenti seketika karena Saitama meletakan jarinya di bibir Genos.

"Tolong hentikan ucapanmu. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ucap Saitama. "Iya, aku tau kalau kau ini tak bisa melakukan banyak hal dan bahkan agak menyusahkan ku. Benar, kau juga yang menyebabkanku tak bisa melanjutkan pendidikanku ke bangku kuliah," ucap Saitama dingin. Genos tercekat mendengarnya. Apakah Saitama menerimanya karena,,, kasihan?

"Begitu kah..." ucap Genos miris, air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya.

"Ya, tapi kau harus tau bahwa aku melakukan hal itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak butuh pendidikan yang lebih, kekayaan, atau apapun itu asal aku bisa bersamamu." Ucap Saitama lembut. "Memang awalnya aku tak mengenal siapa kau, hanya saja saat melihat kau menangis dan terluka, hatiku tergerak untuk melindungimu, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatiku saat melihatmu tersenyum senang." Saitama menatap mata Genos lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Dari situlah aku tau bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu dan kita telah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama dan melengkapi satu sama lain,"

"Jadi, janganlah menangis karena kesedihanmu adalah penderitaan bagiku..." Ucap Saitama. Genos tersenyum lega dan memeluk Saitama sambil memberikannya ciuman.

'Karena pertemuan, kebersamaan, dan pernikahan kita adalah takdir, wahai belahan jiwaku.'

End

.

.

.

Omake

Setelah melepas ciuman mereka Saitama menatap Genos lalu berkata, "Bayaran air belakangan ini agak mahal, ternyata kamu toh penyebabnya. Lain kali jangan boros air lagi ya. Dan lain kali jangan pingsan di kamar mandi ya, bikin panik aja."

Akhirnya, malam itu Saitama disuruh tidur diluar dan tidak diberi jatah selama seminggu,

"Genos, maaaaaafff~!" seru Saitama nestapa.

Selesai Beneran

.

.

.

Note:

Duh, udah lamaaa banget ga nulis fanfic~ bahkan saking lamanya tadi Sansan sempet lupa cara publishnya astaga :'v Sekarang Sansan udah pindah fandom jadi anime, mungkin lain kali bakal balik lagi ke Screenplay sepertinya, atau bahkan ke fandom game *abisnya Sansan lagi cinta banget sama game cowok pedang dari fandom sebelah, kikikiki~*. Sudah dulu ya, terima kasih sudah membaca~ Jangan lupa review ya biar Sansan makin semangat nulisnya~


End file.
